


"Be my hero"

by BlackFalcon



Series: Please, don't go [3]
Category: Impractical Jokers, Vulquinn - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Brian Quinn - Freeform, Impractical Jokers - Freeform, M/M, Nudity, Robin - Freeform, Sal vulcano - Freeform, Sex, VulQuinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFalcon/pseuds/BlackFalcon
Summary: Brian Quinn decides to add something to his relationship with Sal, and Vulcano is not sure, if he likes it ;).





	"Be my hero"

**Chapter 1**

\- One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four…- Sal poured the next portion of pancake batter on frying pan, and didn’t stop singing. Using plastic bottle helped him control the batter flow, and avoid drips. – Breakfast in bed, breakfast in bed, your eyes will be shining, like LED.  
  
Vulcano laughed at himself, knowing the lyrics of his song were…unusual. But he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to sing, he wanted to climb on the highest mountain of the world, and yell to all people “Hey, I love Brian Quinn! And you know what? He loves me too!”.  
  
Yes, he was happy. And completely forgot about past events. Just deleted them from his memory. They were hidden, burned deep in the past. All tears, all sadness, were gone. Living with Q was like endless river of happiness.  
  
“River”. Sal smiled. Him, and his dirty mind. He was going to see other river tonight, more like Niagara falls. In bed, after watching a movie. Or maybe on the floor. Or somewhere else. Or all places. Sex with Brian was great, no matter, if in bed, or even on the kitchen table.  
  
\- Soon, soon, babe, you will be mine maybe! – V added the next verse to his song, and put pancakes on the plate.  
  
\- I am already yours. – Quinn whispered straight into his friend’s ear, and kissed his neck, then hugged him from behind.  
  
\- Forever? – Sal asked, and turned right, to look at Brian.  
  
\- Oh, yes. I will never let you go, babe – Q promised, and leaned his head to kiss Vulcano.  
  
Sal kissed him back, and wanted to wrap his arms around Q’s neck, but his own stomach interrupted him, making loud noise.  
  
\- Someone is hungry! – Brian laughed softly, and helped younger man bring plates to their room.  
  
\- I am hungry for something else – V murmured quietly, trying to stop thinking about boner he got, when Brian kissed him.

**Chapter 2**

Sitting at the table suddenly became very uncomfortable. Vulcano kept moving, changing position, and trying not to look at Brian.  
  
\- Hm? – Quinn realized, what was happening, and squinted his eyes. – What is wrong?  
  
\- No, no, nothing. It is just…um, my ass. It itches.  
  
\- Your ass itches? Did mosquito bite you? I know, that your butt is very sweet, but it is mine, and I won’t let any mosquito…  
  
\- It wasn’t any mosquito, it just itches! Can we just stop talking about that? – Sal’s face turned red.  
  
\- About your butt? No, no way! You know I love it. That shape. Your skin…Its smell…  
  
\- Babe, stop! – V protested, realising, that his dick is harder than wood he put into fireplace today morning.  
  
\- Stop, why? – Quinn put his fork on the table, got up from the chair, and approached Sal. – Am I making you uncomfortable? – he winked.  
  
\- No! I just…um! – younger man put hands on his crotch, to hide boner, but Brian was fast. Too fast.  
  
\- Oh, don’t be so embarrassed, just show me! – Q chuckled, and placed his fingers on Sal’s palm. – Just move your hand, a bit, that way, look, I will show you…  
  
\- You tease! You are making things…  
  
\- Harder? – Brian smiled widely, and didn’t stop moving his hand, up and down, up, and down, along Vulcano’s dick, still holding Sal’s palm.  
  
\- Oh, God…- black haired man moaned, and rested his head on the back of his chair.  
  
\- Better call me Daddy – Quinn whispered straight into his lover’s ear, and licked it.  
  
\- Yes, Daddy, whatever you want. Just…ohh…don’t stop…  
  
\- You need to do something for me first…- Q kept whispering, his low, soft voice made Sal even harder, than he was before. – I will show you heaven, but first…- Brian stopped caressing Sal’s penis, and gently moved his finger along friend’s lips. …- you will open the wardrobe, get dressed and come to my bed.  
  
\- I am already dressed – Sal replied weakly, looking at Brian with begging eyes.  
  
\- Not in the proper way…I am waiting for you…

**Chapter 3**

It was so weird, putting on all the clothes, all the layers. Especially, when your dick is so hard, that you barely can move. But Sal would do everything to make Brian smile, he would do just everything for him. So he was standing there, in front of a mirror, trying to figure out, how to put that ridiculous yellow thing on his back.  
  
\- I looks like an idiot! – he murmured to himself, feeling, that green pants were a bit too tight. If he doesn’t do anything about that, Briand won’t be needed – his own pants will make Sal cum.  
  
\- What the fuck is this?! – The next thing shocked V so hard, that he forgot about pants, and just kept staring at black “something” in his hand. – Mask?!  
  
Indeed, it was mask. Kinda green, kinda black, it was hard to tell. Sal put it on his face, and made sure it won’t fall down.  
  
He was almost ready. Green – black mask on his face, green pants on his legs and butt, red shirt with big ”R” on it, and the weirdest thing of them all – yellow cape on his back.  
  
Sal sighed, and made first step towards the room. He knew, that Brian always liked costumes, porn fantasies, and was “a bit” kinky, but this?  
  
\- I am not a fucking Robin! – Vulcano said to himself, not realising, that he is not alone in the room, and that Quinn was standing next to the window.  
  
\- Yes, you are…- Brian replied, turned towards Sal, and looked at him. – And you look great. I am going to fuck you hard. Come to Daddy.  
  
But Vulcano couldn’t move. His eyes went wide, and he forgot, how to breathe, for a long while. Sal pointed at Q, and said, stammering:  
  
\- You don’t…do you…did you…  
  
\- I did. – Brian reached his hand out, and took Sal’s palm in his own. Black cape on Q’s back waved a little. – Kiss me – he demanded.  
  
\- But…but…You look like…just without gloves…you are…you…- Vulcano swallowed, feeling strange, but very nice sensation in his pants, and body.  
  
\- Yes, my Robin. – Q pulled Sal closer, and kissed him hungrily, putting his tongue into his friend’s mouth.  
  
V hasn’t had any choice. He just had to reply in the same way. His own body betrayed him, his own tongue started wild dance, licking the top of Brian’s, exploring, playing, going deeper and coming back, then deeper again.  
  
The fact, that they both were wearing masks, was oddly arousing. The one Brian was wearing, was bigger, and black. With small ears at the top, one of the left, and other one on the right side. Sal could only see his cheeks, mouth, and eyes.  
  
Mouth, exactly. Mouth, and lips. He kept kissing Q, pressing his own lips to his. The French Kiss has ended – for now – but both lovers were still hungry of each other. They wanted more, they needed more.  
  
Q put his left hand on Sal’s back, and pulled him closer, placing right hand on V’s ass, and squeezing it a bit. His heart speeded up, breath became heavier, kneels weaker.  
  
\- I need you…- he murmured, and covered Vulcano’s mouth with his own, almost eating them.  
  
His fingers started looking for skin, for body, for place he could touch - but he couldn’t find any. Both costumes were very tight, and clinging. His own armor was making things even harder – let’s say the truth, not only things, but himself too. He got the need to rip Sal’s costume off of him, but it was impossible.  
  
Two cocks rubbed each other through the fabric, like an invitation, like sneak peek of what was gonna happen. Quinn, still fully dressed as Batman, reached out to Sal’s belt, and unfastened it with shaking hand. V tried to do the same, but Brian was faster. He unbuttoned V’s pants completely, just ripping all buttons off, leaving Sal only in his upper part of the costume, and boxers.  
  
Vulcano tried to say something, to do something, but Q wasn’t himself now. He wasn’t human any more. He was Passion. He was Lust. Demand. Touched Sal’s cock for a couple of seconds, caressing it, teasing, making V moan. Then grabbed his friend’s arm, and pushed him towards the table.  
  
\- Lean down! – Q demanded, using low voice. It wasn’t request. It was order.  
  
And Sal listened. He turned his back on Brian, and leaned down. Q took Sal’s boxers off, precuming into his own costume.  
  
It was almost painful, not being able to touch Q’s body. Not in the way he wanted. But Sal hasn’t had any choice. He was a soldier, and Brian was his general. His hero. His master.  
  
Quinn smiled widely, without Sal noticing it. His costume was as tight, and clingy, as Sal’s, but had one, secret thing, hidden on the arm. Zipper, long enough to take the costume off in a few seconds. He pulled it, and the whole costume just fell down onto the floor, leaving him completely naked.  
  
\- Come here, baby – Brian whispered, and shoved his huge, throbbing cock into V’s butt.  
  
\- Ouch! – Sal moaned in pain, it happened so fast, that he was not prepared in 100%. His fingers squeezed table a bit tighter, stopping him from falling down, his butt moved slightly to the left side.  
  
That one move, the warm touch of inner part of Vulcano, made Brian even more horny. He put his both hands on sexy hips of his lover, feeling like plugged in, like he would be some kind of wire, and Sal would be pure electricity.  
  
\- Say my name! – another demand, another order.  
  
\- Bria…  
  
\- No! – Q interrupted him in the middle of the sentence, pushing his cock inside Sal, removing it almost completely, and pushing it back again. – Say my name, Robin!  
  
V didn’t answer. He just couldn’t. Realised, that Brian stopped moving after asking him the question, realised, that Q was waiting, just standing behind him, all shaking, breathing heavily – but still waiting. And it scared him. What, if Quinn just stops, and won’t move again? What if…  
  
Fear was so overwhelming, lust so big, that Sal started to cry. He literally sobbed the answer, half crying, half shouting:  
  
\- Batman! You are Batman! Now fuck me, I beg you!  
  
\- Oh, yes, I will! – Brian promised, and pushed so hard, that Sal almost fell down on his kneels. It made Q cum, cum so hard, that white river literally poured onto the floor, leaving its marks on his legs.  
  
\- Harder! Please! – Vulcano was still sobbing, throwing his butt to the left, and to the right side, making Q’s penis dancing inside, going deeper, and deeper, to the end.  
  
And Brian fulfilled his wish. He pushed harder, he pushed as deep, as he could, he did it so hard, that Sal finally fell on the floor, begging for more.  
  
\- You were bad. Very, very bad! I am going to punish you! – gasped Brian, it was so hard to breathe. Q spanked Vulcano’s sexy ass once, another one, and another, he grabbed Sal’s hair, pulled his head back, and pushed for the last time, still cumming.

**Chapter 4**

It was so exhausting, that V barely could move. He was just lying there, still on the floor, next to Brian, happy, smiling, but tired. Half naked, with dirty hands, full of his own sperm – but he was feeling fantastic. He loved sex with Q, but he loved ”the moments after” either. Snuggled into Brian, grinning like a fool.  
  
\- That was great idea.  
  
\- I know! – Quinn replied, winking at him, and added: - Pass me my phone, please.  
  
\- What for? Want to take a photo?  
  
\- No, babe. I am going to show something.  
  
Brian unlocked his phone, slid screen to the right, and told Sal to look.  
  
\- See this guy? You told me once, that you would like to try threesome, so…  
  
\- Wow. He looks great. But Brian…how do you know, if he…  
  
\- I don’t know. Not yet. But it is worth to try, and ask, don’t you think? – Q winked again, feeling, that his boner just said “Hello” to him.  
  
\- Yes. Oh, yes. Do you know his name, darling?  
  
\- No. Sadly no. I don’t even know, if he is gay. Or bi. But I hope he is.  
  
\- Where did you meet him? – Sal asked, suddenly feeling jealous.  
  
\- Online. But don’t worry, babe, I would never do anything without your permission. If you say yes, though…That would change everything…  
  
\- It is “yes” from me. – Vulcano whispered, not being able to stop looking at the photo.  
  
\- So my idea just got two “yes”. – Brian chuckled, quoting Britain's Got Talent, and looked at the caption.  
  
“Master of cups” sounded promising. Really promising.


End file.
